Heretofore, the implant-dentist has been confronted with an overwhelming array of oral-surgery arbor-tools, which fit into the rotary-chuck of their hand-held pneumatic/power-driver. These arbor-tools generally constitute a three-echeloned set, wherein are included progressions of drill-hit lengths and companion thread-taps appearing in different diameters; all of which presents an array of pieces, potentially confusing especially to a new implant-dentist. Each of these tiny arbor-tools has a chuck-shank member bearing necessarily diminutive ID-indicia inscription thereon, which thus poses a potential of leading the implant-dentist into inadvertently making a serious procedural mistake. For example, if the implant-dentist were to misread the ID-indicia, and thereby select a larger drill-bit diameter, it would ruin their ability to install the proper dental-implant size. Moreover, it has been found that the conventional delivery-tray confusion also makes the implant-dentist prone to making drilling ‘depth’ errors, which can be equally problematical to satisfactory preparation of the dental-implant pilot-hole. Accordingly, there is a critical need for an apparatus and system or method by which to prevent such potentially disastrous human-errors known to frequently happen, owing to the presently provided upon the implant-dentists arbor-tools and associated dental-implants.